Hans, Prince Consort
Copenhagen, Denmark |Spouse = Stephanie of Atlantica (m. 1996) |Issue = Charlotte, Princess of Columbia Princess Victoria |Name = Hans Erik Paul |House = Huntington (by marriage) Rosenvinge (by birth) |Father = Johannes Erik Paul af Rosenvinge |Mother = Mathilde Anne Reventlow |Religion = Church of Atlantica (since 1995) Church of Denmark (before 1995)}}Hans (born Hans Erik Paul af Rosenvinge; 5 July 1966) is the husband of Queen Stephanie of Atlantica. Born in Copenhagen to the Danish noble family Rosenvinge, Hans studied at Herlufsholm School and later moved to Massachusetts to attend Harvard University. He married Stephanie in 1996, receiving the royal title Prince of Columbia. With Stephanie he has two daughters: Charlotte, Princess of Columbia and Princess Victoria. When Stephanie ascended to the throne on 27 April 2003 following the death of Charles III of Atlantica, he received the title Prince consort of Atlantica. Early life Hans was born on 5 July 1966 in Copenhagen, Denmark as the eldest child of Johannes af Rosenvinge and Mathilde Reventlow. His father is of the Danish Rosenvinge noble family, while his Berlin-born mother is of the German Reventlow noble family. He was raised in the affluent Østerbro neighborhood of Copenhagen. Hans has three younger siblings: Rasmus, born , Marie, born , and Johanna, born . Him and his siblings were raised speaking both Danish and German, while Hans also speaks fluent English, French, Swedish, and Norwegian. Education and career Hans began his education in 1972, attending private elementary schools in Copenhagen. In sixth grade, he began studying at Herlufsholm School, an elite private boarding school in Næstved. He graduated from high school in 1985, and moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard University. Hans went on to earn a bachelor's degree in government with a concentration in international relations in 1988. He subsequently returned to Copenhagen, and received a master's degree in political science from the University of Copenhagen in 1990. Following his graduation in 1990, Hans began working at the Danish Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Copenhagen. In 1993, he left the position and began working at the Embassy of Denmark in Washington, D.C. Hans officially left the public sector in 1995, following his engagement to Princess Stephanie. Marriage While studying at Harvard University, Hans began dating Atlantican princess Princess Stephanie in 1987. After his graduation in 1988, he returned to Denmark and they ended their relationship due to the distance. In 1993, Hans moved to Washington, D.C. to begin a job at the Embassy of Denmark, and they resumed their relationship. The relationship was confirmed by the House of Huntington in 1994, and they later became engaged on Stephanie's 25th birthday. Shortly after the engagement, he converted from the Church of Denmark to the Church of Atlantica. They were married in a royal wedding at the Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia on 22 June 1996. Following the marriage, Hans was granted Atlantican citizenship. Stephanie gave birth to her first child on 14 April 1998. Their daughter, Princess Charlotte, became the first Atlantican royal female to be born with the right to rule. Their second child, Princess Victoria, was born on 13 January 2000. Family Main article: Atlantican Royal Family. The Prince consort has two daughters, both of whom were born at George Washington University Hospital in Washington, D.C., breaking the tradition of royal babies being born in Georgetown Palace. *Charlotte, Princess of Columbia (born 14 April 1998) *Princess Victoria (born 13 January 2000) Titles *'22 June 1996 – 27 April 2003:' His Royal Highness Prince Hans of Columbia *'27 April 2003 – present:' His Majesty Prince consort Hans of Atlantica Category:1966 births Category:Atlantican Anglicans Category:Atlantican consorts Category:Atlantican converts from Lutheranism to Anglicanism Category:Atlantican royalty Category:Danish people of German descent Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Herlufsholm School alumni Category:House of Rosenvinge Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of Atlantica Category:People from Copenhagen Category:Prince consorts of Atlantica Category:Princes of Columbia Category:University of Copenhagen alumni